


Mittens and Kisses

by jimhoppersbeard



Series: I Want You To Want Me [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All the feelings come spilling out, Blow Jobs, Frederick is a sensitive loud mess, Frederick wears mittens!, M/M, Will loves Frederick's hands, hand holding, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sharing a kiss in the bathroom the day before, Frederick wakes up in Will's house which they now share. He finds it difficult to deal with his feelings for Will, but Will makes it easy for him and after a weirdly romantic walk in the snow things get a bit heated when they each expose their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens and Kisses

As the sun filtered trough the thin yellow fabric of the curtains, falling over the sheets and casting a warm patch over his legs, Frederick Chilton groggily opened his eyes in Will's guest room. On the soft bed that had hardly ever been used, he vaguely remembered Will saying something about not wanting guests very often when they were talking in their shared hospital room only last week.

Rubbing his eyes, he rolled over to check the time. His bed was cosily tucked into a corner of the small but pleasant room, the one bedside table displaying a lamp and a small metal alarm clock. It showed 11:30am. Frederick had always been an early riser; he didn't believe the clock. He picked up and checked his watch which was right to the second. It was indeed 11:30am.

He automatically brought his hand up to his face to check the dressing was still in place over his scar, and proceeded to change it. He took his time getting dressed, unsure whether Will would be awake and wondering whether to venture downstairs to find out. He felt awkward when he thought about the kiss they shared yesterday; he wasn't sure what it meant. The memories of it were filled with soft, warm comfort so at first he was convinced he had dreamt it, but the more thought he put to it the more real it became. It had affected him for the better - he hadn't slept that well in months. It was his first nightmare-free, through-the-night sleep in such a long time and he was trying to think of something -anything- to suggest that it wasn't because of how Will had made him feel. He wasn't quite prepared to face those feelings yet, especially now that the two of them were stuck living together for the foreseeable. Will had kissed him though, that was an undeniable fact. He groaned and decided he had to get on and face it. He couldn't sit up here forever hoping that Will would come and explain everything to him and then they would live happily ever after. Happily ever after? He needs to stop thinking like that. It was nothing. It probably meant nothing.

Downstairs, Frederick found Will fully dressed in the kitchen, slicing up a freshly caught fish. There was a plate of cooked eggs on the side.

"Good morning, Frederick! You can warm those up if you want to eat."

He sounded unusually jolly. Frederick wasn't sure how to take that, he had never heard Will sound jolly.

"Morning," he replied neutrally, "what do you have there?"

"I just caught him. Thought I could prepare for dinner. I will make you something too, of course."

"No need." He pushed the cold eggs around with a fork, not feeling hungry enough to actually eat them.

They stood in silence for a while, Will now playing with a filleting knife and the fish; Frederick craning his neck to look out of the window when he had thoroughly decided against the eggs. There was a weird sort of tension which Frederick wasn't sure if he had caused. Eventually, his thoughts and concern got the better of him and he spoke up. "Should you be going out fishing in your condition? It's cold, and it could be too much strain on your injury."

"Thank you, Doctor, but I am capable of walking and of moving my arms, I'm sure I will be fine. I've got to get back to normal. Well, back to something." He made a noise pitched somewhere between a laugh and a sigh.

Silence fell over them both again. Frederick couldn't bear it, he was going out of his mind waiting for Will to say something. Maybe he had forgotten all about it, so actually that must mean that it was nothing, right? So all Frederick had to do now was forget it too. Of course, Frederick being Frederick he couldn't do that, so he went straight in with his burning question. "That kiss, Will, what was that about? I am sure it meant nothing - I mean I think it did? So I just wanted to clear the air about that. And uh. Move on?" He sounded so unsure and spoke so fast, Will had to pause for a second to take it all in.

"It didn't mean 'nothing' to me. I like you, Frederick." That was difficult for him to say out loud no matter how ordered his emotions were on the inside, so he continued looking at the fish on the counter. "And I believe you're forgetting that you fell asleep on my shoulder shortly after that event."

Frederick froze with wide eyes as soon as he heard the words 'to me.' So it did mean something to Will. And he had fallen asleep on him too. He had let his guard down. He felt utterly embarrassed.

"S-sorry about that."

"Don't apologise, it was the kind of company I think we both needed. We were in the right place. And I slept well for a change too, so it must have done us both some good."

"How do you know it did me any good?" Frederick was instantly concerned that Will had been into his room to watch him sleep. It was different when it was him being watched - he didn't like that so much.

"You've only just woken up, and it is 11:45 by now. Your appointments with me at your hospital were regularly at 9am. You didn't sleep much in our hospital room. Your face looks soft. Do I need to go on?"

"No." Frederick felt silly. He had completely overlooked what Will had been doing for a living before all of this.

"It's ok. It was just a kiss. If we kiss again, fine. If we don't, fine."

Frederick hesitated. He desperately wanted to spill his feelings to Will, to tell him he liked him too and that he wanted Will to kiss him again, but at the same time he didn't want to want that. Shouldn't such a psychiatrist 'of note' be able to deal with this simple conundrum? He thought it best to change the subject entirely and worry about that later. "What needs doing around here?"

"I was waiting for you come down to show you where we usually walk - the dogs and I. Care to join me? They will be getting dropped off tomorrow."

"Of course."

The dogs had been taken care of by an old lady who lived about 7 miles down from Will's place. As soon as she had heard what happened she organised to get into Will's house and look after them until he was back. She visited him in the hospital too, and explained when he was conscious enough to take notice. It was incredibly kind of her given that they had hardly ever interacted and the only time they had talked, Will was explaining himself after coming out of the BSHCI. Will intended to repay her somehow.

They stepped out into the cold and crisp air, remnants of snow in patches on the ground - Will had explained it got thicker the further they walked, so Frederick had wrapped up perhaps a little too much - his face poking out from above his thick scarf, scar and dressing completely covered up, as beneath a wooly hat. His eyes darted cautiously around. Last time he was out here he was being chased down by Jack Crawford. He didn't want to think about that. He thought about something else instead.

"How long is the walk? I don't want to get cracked skin from the cold air."

"It's only a couple of miles. I have to take it easy, no matter how much 'normal' I'm trying to achieve. Not much chance of your skin becoming damaged beneath that layered knitted outfit you're sporting."

"You told me to take caution."

"I told you it was cold. Besides the fresh air will be good for your lungs." Will loved how dramatic Frederick could be. His eye-rolls toward him had become affectionate over time.

Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime to Frederick in his restrictive outfit and with his cane, they came to a large rock jutting out from beneath a deep layer of snow. They took the opportunity to have a rest, both feeling the exertion of walking getting to them after a long period of rest.

"I don't see how your dogs enjoy walking in this."

"They love the snow, actually. Especially Buster. He jumps in and out like a rabbit."

Frederick could hear the longing in Wills voice, knowing he had missed his dogs dearly.

"Do you think they'll mind me staying?"

"I think they'll like you. If not we can always put you in the crate and introduce you to the gang slowly."

Frederick's eyes widened as Will smiled and although he couldn't see his full face, he knew Frederick was pulling a horrified expression. Dramatic, again.

"Relax. They'll love you."

Will's arm wrapped around Frederick's shoulders and pulled him closer. It felt natural and they didn't fight it. Frederick felt his defences lowering again. He actually quite liked it now that he realised it was happening. No one had ever made that happen before.

"I do want to... again. You know. Kiss." Nervously, he looked up to scan Will's face for a reaction. Will smiled warmly again.

"Good. As it happens I would like that myself."

Will hooked two fingers over the scarf wrapped tightly around Frederick's mouth as Frederick straightened up. He looked serious and shifted awkwardly forward in an attempt to take the lead this time. As their lips met, Frederick whimpered and Will choked back a snicker. Taking the lead in these situations didn't suit Frederick at all. Will let him continue anyway.

As Frederick pecked and sucked at Wills lips, Wills hands came up to run though Frederick's insanely soft hair. Pushing his knitted hat off, he tangled his fingers into the thick locks and hummed in appreciation of how good it felt mixed with the soft kiss.

Frederick was desperately trying to impress Will and didn't care about what his feelings meant anymore. Neither of them were going anywhere, they could work it out. Maybe living together was the best way to work it out. He'd never felt so wanted and he needed to show that he wanted Will too. Sliding his tongue across Wills bottom lip, Will instantly opened his mouth to allow him access and flicked his tongue back before swirling it around Frederick's.

Will pulled back slightly to plant little pecks down Frederick's jaw and neck (the side without the wounds). The whimpers coming from Frederick were almost cries, it felt so overwhelming to him. The warm wet kisses, turning cold in the crisp air as Will moved further down for the next one, the warmth of Will's hands locked into his hair.

He came back up, slipping his hands down from Frederick's hair to grab his fur-lined coat collar and kiss him again on the mouth. Frederick had daydreamed about kissing Will and it was always this hot but never this romantic. He never considered that they would be sat out in the snow together kissing gently and innocently. He had almost forgotten the pain in his face by now.

Will pressed his forehead against Frederick's as they both breathed hard, Will still clutching onto Frederick's collar and Frederick's hands finally finding Will's legs after not knowing what to do with them.

"I think we should go back before long," Will suggested, his voice deep and throaty.

Frederick nodded against Will's head and followed his lead, picking up his cane and hobbling after him, trudging through the snow. He caught up and they walked side by side for a few minutes before he felt a tug on the fabric of his mitten. Will didn't wear gloves, or mittens, and now Frederick was only wearing one - his other had been removed and replaced by Will's hand, locking their fingers together tightly.

As he looked down, he caught a glimpse of Will's face which looked slightly coy. Will had been dying to hold Frederick's hand for weeks. They were so big and soft looking, shiny skin, with perfectly manicured nails and thick veins when the air was anywhere above average room temperature. The veins were there now, having being toasty in his mittens. His hands felt amazing, just like Will had hoped. He felt like he could kiss the hand and wanted to feel it on his face.

Wills hands felt rough. He clearly didn't moisturise. His nails were neat and short but they needed a treatment or two - especially the cuticles. Frederick liked how Wills hand felt in his, but he also wanted to teach him a thing or two about hand and nail care. That was for another time though; this moment was too perfect to be thinking about that stuff.

When they reached the house, Will squeezed Frederick's hand before letting go to get inside. They removed their outdoor clothes (Frederick taking twice as long as Will due to the volume of layers) and sat down in front of the fire. Frederick didn't have a clue how to light a fire and so found Will's demonstration fascinating. They sat side by side enjoying the warmth of the flames on their skin, Frederick rubbing his hands together and Will holding his out to feel the heat.

"I really let my guard down today. And yesterday. That was hard for me to admit, and I have other... confessions to make." It was hard to admit, but it wasn't hard to actually do - with Will he simply melted.

Will was intrigued. "Go ahead, Frederick, we have all day," he said with a friendly smile.

Frederick considered for a moment how to approach the subject that had been consuming him, before spitting out "I... I like you."

It wasn't what Will expected to hear, but it didn't surprise him. Even after all the protesting Frederick did when they were discussing sharing the house, he saw the desperation and need in Frederick's eyes. He could see that it was more than just a need for attention, it was a need for Will. It was apparent from the first moment they met, when Will was trying hard to avoid Frederick's gaze. They had both been through so much since then, had both changed so much.

"I know," Will said cooly, after a short pause.

"Oh. Well. There you have it. I've said it now, you knew anyway so we can just get on with our lives and stop worrying about it."

"I'm not worried about it. I'm actually rather pleased about it. Now, anyway."

Frederick had never been in this sort of situation. The sort where he liked someone (more than just in a sexual way), and they actually liked him back. They liked him as a person, as a friend, maybe even as a lover?

"Good. That is good. Uh..." Frederick didn't know where to take it from here, he was completely lost. Will decided to make it easy for him.

"I knew you were smitten with me from the moment you first met me, Frederick. It was incredibly obvious. I hated it at first - I hated being the object of your desire. But things have changed, we've moved on, and I have come to like you too. Even care about you," he rested a hand on Frederick's thigh, "And I find you kind of adorable."

Frederick blushed and looked down with a smirk. He liked this kind of attention a lot. He also had a lot of new feelings; his cheeks were burning but it wasn't embarrassment, his stomach felt like it was empty and full of butterflies all at once but it wasn't because he had eaten too much protein, he felt happy and contented - that was completely new. Overall he felt pretty fantastic, and for once, he was excited for what was to come.

"You are still the object of my desire, Will. But you're more than that too," it was practically a whisper. He leaned into Will as Will turned and brought his hand up to unbutton Frederick's shirt. As his hand slowly worked downwards until the shirt was open, they looked each other in the eye. Frederick had been wanting to gain Will's eye contact and looking into his eyes for more than just a few seconds showed how beautiful they are.

Will ran his hand down from Frederick's shoulder and over his stomach scar through the fabric of his black cotton t shirt. As he felt the raised skin of the scar Frederick looked away.

"You're perfect."

"I am not perfect. You have seen it yourself."

"I have. I saw beauty."

Frederick fought back a multitude of emotions and breathed deeply in, shutting his eyes. Will slid off the sofa and knelt on the floor bringing a cushion with him and getting comfortable.

"What are you doing?" There was panic in Frederick's voice.

"Relax. Just lay back."

He did as he had been told and shifted into the cushions on the back of the sofa.

Will parted Frederick's legs and rubbed his thighs as he moved up. Frederick was panting already and his cock was hard against his restrictive trousers. Will unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, rubbing Frederick's length through his boxer briefs and earning a loud moan of pleasure. Looking up he saw Frederick's he's thrown back, his delicious hands gripping onto the seat until his knuckles changed colour.

He move forward to press his lips against the underwear. Frederick's cock was aching and he whimpered each time he felt the gentle pressure Wills lips. "God he's loud," Will thought, and wondered how loud he would be when he came. He didn't mind though - at least he knew that what he was doing worked and that Frederick was fairly easy to please.

Will slipped the underwear down and wrapped a hand around the bad of Frederick's dick. He noticed the size of it when he had helped him into the bath, but it was a little thicker and longer now it was erect. He licked slowly from where his hand rested to the tip, where he flicked with the top of his tongue making Frederick buck his hips up with a shout and, if possible, grip even tighter onto the fabric of the sofa seat. He flicked and sucked the tip a few moments longer, Frederick writhing and crying out each time, before taking his cock into his mouth until he could feel the head poking the back of his throat. Sucking and swirling his tongue around, bobbing his head up an down the length, massaging with his hand at the base, he had Frederick almost passing out and the noises he was making were inhuman.

Wills other hand came up to slide under Frederick's t shirt and the rough skin of his fingers fondled the shiny smooth skin of Frederick's scar before pushing up further to pinch one of his nipples.

"Oh fuck!... Ah mmmnnn... Oh God, Will!"

Will came up with a pop and began administering wet, open-mouth kisses up and down Frederick's cock stopping each time he reached the tip to pay special attention with the tip I his tongue as he continued rubbing and squeezing his nipple. Frederick's panting was becoming uneven.

"You're so delicious, Frederick," Will slurred between sucks, "so big and needy. I love the taste of your cock."

Those complimentary and slightly dirty words were all it took to push Frederick over the edge and he came so suddenly he even startled himself, shooting thick come onto his t shirt and onto Will's face as Will continued to lick and suck, and shouting a strangled cry with his mouth open so wide it sent a jolt of pain trough his neck, jaw, and head.

Panting, he relaxed into the soft sofa cushions as Will carefully got back up onto the seat next to him.

"That was supposed to be easy on your injury, Frederick, I didn't realise you would be quite so vocal and expressive. Are you ok?"

"I am the best I have felt for a rather long time," he replied breathing hard.

Will cupped Frederick's jaw in the palm of his hand, delicately rubbing with his thumb and kissing him on the forehead.

"I think I had better run you another bath," Will half-joked.

Frederick was thoroughly enjoying the overwhelming amount of affection and pampering he was receiving and intended to return the favour for Will as soon as Will felt up to it.

"I think I would like that," he panted, looking into Will's eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned a few parts of this series already and I'm very excited to write them. If there's anything you want to suggest please let me know :)


End file.
